


Flying Solo.

by Athenastark06



Series: sanders statements [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Lonely Content (The Magnus Archives), Other, The Lonely Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Vast Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenastark06/pseuds/Athenastark06
Summary: Statement of Mercedes Puller regarding a recent trip to America.
Series: sanders statements [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143584
Kudos: 1





	Flying Solo.

_Flying solo Case: 008-221-001 Logan: Statement of Mercedes Pollard regarding a recent flight to America. Original statement given October 10th 2012, statement recorded June 3rd 2017 by Logan Princeton, head Archivist of the Sanders Institute. Statement begins._

I’d always heard flying alone was dangerous, that I’d get lost or kidnapped, but by this point I’d been flying alone for nearly 10 years, always in economy and always heading for Newark International Airport near New York and in all those years, nothing had ever gone wrong. Boarding was normal enough, and by the time I was settled into my seat and prepared for take off, the usual pre-flight anxiety had faded to background nerves as I watched everyone else board. I took particular note of the men a few seats ahead of me, both old guys, probably mid 70s and clearly in the midst of an argument, but when I tried to listen, all I caught were the words “the vast has no business here.” From the guy with a beard pirates would probably be jealous of. I ignored them and focused on the preflight announcements, watching for my exits before relaxing and watching the world disappear beneath us, until all I could see was cloudy sky.

We were flying over the atlantic when one of the old guys, the bearded one, told me to close my eyes as he walked past me and back to his seat, I stared at him in confusion until the seatbelt light came on and I fastened my seatbelt and closed my eyes. As I sat, eyes closed, I noticed the sounds of life around me begin to fade, the sound of rustling fabric, of panicked breaths from first time flyers, of crying babies and snoring parents all disappeared as if someone had turned the volume down, and the only sound was my own panicked breaths and racing heart.

I opened my eyes then, and was met with an empty plane, not a single person anywhere. There were signs of people, luggage and wrappers littered the floor, but the plane itself was empty, smelling faintly of mixed deodorants and bodies. I staggered through the empty plane, desperate to see someone, anyone at all who could explain what was going on, but I walked all through the public zone and didn’t see a single person.

Eventually I tried going into the cockpit, and was shocked to find that the door swung open, revealing Beard Guy from before, he turned to face me, a look of disappointment on his face, before the door shut behind him. The last thing I saw was his name tag, identifying him as P. Lukas before the door shut on the only other human on flight 43110.

I realised then that I was hungry, a sharp hunger that settled uncomfortably in the stomach, and began to hunt for food or water. On that whole plane, there wasn’t a single piece of food. I found wrappers, piles of food wrappers, for everything from biscuits to sandwiches, but I never found anything edible, only water made by _Fairchild inc: provided from mountain springs_. I still remember that tagline, because I stared at it for days as if it would be that which finally liberated me from that awful prison. I couldn’t sleep either, and by the third day trapped in that awful limbo I had all but given up hope of ever seeing another person, and, miserable from hunger and delirious from lack of sleep, I accepted the idea of death, the end feeling like the only escape from that torment.

Until, on what was either the ninth day or the nineteenth, I heard arguing from the cockpit, followed by an announcement, I was to return to my seat and close my eyes. I was safe! I had escaped. The sounds of people slowly faded back in as I sat with my eyes closed, and when I opened them, it was as if no time had passed at all, and I had not spent days trapped and isolated. The old guys were gone from the plane, but when I found my luggage at baggage claim, it had a tag attached to it which read “Thank you for your cooperation, P. Lukas” and instructions to talk to you guys. I was asked to tell Elias hi.

My trip was normal, mundane, after that point, but I took a ferry home, I wasn’t about to risk another plane.

Statement ends.

_Logan: Unfortunately, Institute head Elias Bouchard has forbidden research into the Lukas family and any statements related to their endeavours, as they provide necessary funding to the institute, however, I do not believe such research is necessary, as Miss Mercedes Puller has provided us with ample evidence that she is not exactly sound of mind. Attempts to contact her were made by both Virgil and Roman, although neither were able to get much out of her other than an insistence that she had no interest speaking to “our kind” and calling us a “hidden evil” amongst other, less pleasant names. I did have a cursory look into flight 43110 and all records of it speak of it as an ordinary flight, taking the usual eleven hours from manchester airport. Peter Lukas was listed as being aboad, along with a companion by the name of Simon Fairchild._

_End recording._


End file.
